


The emperors revenge

by Dirtpie39



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: A vengeful Akashi, Enjoy!, I Tried, M/M, a very ticklish kuroko, kuroko’s sensitivity, ticklish revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtpie39/pseuds/Dirtpie39
Summary: As the title suggests Akashi gets his revenge on tetsuya for his earlier tickle attack!





	The emperors revenge

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some absolutely horrible grammar in here but please still try to enjoy it! Akakuro is cute af!

Akashi had always known kuroko had a devious side to him but he never thought it would surface enough for him to do something so bold as to tickle him. Akashi could still remember kuroko’s face as he tickled him, it was one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen him make. Which was a part of the reason why he blushed so much while kuroko tickled him that and lack of oxygen. It had been 3 days since kuroko did the deed but kuroko was still being a weary of him cause kuroko knew full well that no one gets away from Akashi Seijūrō after disobeying him. But unlike in those instances Akashi’s revenge this time was playful cause it was his love, kuroko, who he was after. It’s not like kuroko and him weren’t hanging out and going on dates anymore. Kuroko was being weary of him by not getting too close meaning they hadn’t kissed or anything for a while. Which irritated Akashi quite a bit, Akashi was much stronger than kuroko so when taking his revenge he didn’t have the same worries kuroko did about being able to go into action. He could do so at any time which was the reason for kuroko’s carefulness. Right now kuroko was knitting a red scarf on their bed with a smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. Akashi was also smiling at the sight cause kuroko smiling was simply too precious and he could already tell the scarf he was knitting was for him. The scarf for one was red like his hair and kuroko is knitting a large “A” on to it for Akashi. He couldn’t wait to wear it but more importantly its time for akashi’s sweet revenge! But first he should probably get kuroko to put down his knitting items so that when he attacks kuroko won’t hurt himself in the struggle and so kuroko’s gift to him won’t get ruined. Question was how to do it?! Kuroko was being extra cautious so he couldn’t just straight up ask him to stop or take a break. He had to think what could he do to make kuroko put his things down?! A few minutes went by and that’s when it hit him if he pretended to leave their house to go somewhere kuroko might, just might put his things down to do something else no matter what else he did after that he’d come back in and attack! This idea of course wasn’t the only one Akashi managed to think of but all the others were probably not gonna go to well. So with that Akashi stood up and put on his socks and shoes.

“Where are you going akashi-kun?” His beloved kuroko said.

“I’m just going to….the bookstore, I’ll be back soon Tetsuya.” 

“Oh ok akashi-kun, have a safe trip.” 

“I will Tetsuya, bye.”

“Bye Akashi-kun.” Akashi then left only to sneak in front of one of there house windows instead of going to his supposed location, the bookstore. He then peaked in the window to see that kuroko had continued knitting which he some what expected so he decided to wait a little to see if he would eventually put his stuff down. After what felt like forever which was only really 12 minutes kuroko put his knitting items down and got off the bed to go grab a red apple off the kitchen counter then laid down the bed again. He bit his apple while staring at the ceiling and seeming to be thinking about something. Finally the chance he’d been waiting for! Akashi stopped peaking through the window then went up to the porch of there house and as quietly as possible walked in and luckily whenever the door opened in there house neither one could or would notice cause it was so quiet anyway. He then ran to their bedroom.

“Tetsuya I’m back”

“Welcome back, akashi-kun.” Akashi was now standing right next to kuroko, who was still on the bed. Kuroko looked up at Akashi only to see a devilish smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his heterochromic eyes. Kuroko’s eyes widened as realization kicked in but it was far too late to even try to get away. Akashi grabbed kuroko’s sides just as he’d done to him except kuroko had a bigger reaction then he did. Kuroko dropped his apple on the floor and threw his head back while loud and very cute laughs escaped his lips.

“EHEHEHEhaha nohohohoho…akashehehi-kuhn don’t!”

“This is sweet revenge my Tetsuya so I won’t be stopping so soon.” After he’d squeezed his sides he climbed on top of him and continued to squeeze his sides. His bright and cheerful laughter filled their room, Akashi was loving every second of it. Tired of just squeezing his sides Akashi then shoved his fingers in kuroko’s underarms wiggling his fingers rapidly. 

“Akashahahahi-kuhohohon sthohahp plehehease!” 

“Not just yet tetsuya. I wanna try one last spot.”  
Akashi then turned around still sitting atop a giggly and exhausted kuroko. He quickly got off kuroko and went over to his feet as quick as he could and put a arm around them. 

“NO akashi-kun not there! Not there!” Akashi of course took no heed to kuroko’s pleading and with great swiftness Akashi wiggles his fingers all over Kuroko’s small feet. Kuroko then squirmed more and a lot more frantically with loud higher pitched giggles coming from his lips. After about 10 torturous minutes which for Akashi was happy bliss he decided to stop tickling kuroko. He then got back on the bed and climbed next to kuroko, laying down next to him. 

“That was mean akashi-kun.”

“That was a well deserved revenge tetsuya.” Akashi then wrapped his arms around Kuroko gently pulling him to him. Setting kuroko’s head against his chest. Kuroko blushed profusely but made absolutely no move to move away and instead leaned into Akashi more. 

“I suppose it was and Akashi-kun…”

“Yes tetsuya.” 

“I love you…….a lot.” This time Akashi blushed.

“I love you too tetsuya just as much if not more.” Akashi lifted his head and pushed back kuroko’s bangs and placed a kiss upon kuroko’s forehead. Kuroko smiles but doesn’t say anything. They both then fall asleep taking in each other’s body heat.


End file.
